Together Forever
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Mimi's living with Roger and Mark. Just a little exploration of the wonderful Roger/Mimi relationship. Lots of fluff. Reviews make me a happy person.
1. Chapter 1

A little thing called love

A/N: I wrote this first chapter while listening to Light My Candle/Without You, so it might be a bit corny. This is my first RENT fic, so be nice! A fic about our favorite couple, Roger/Mimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.

Mimi's POV

I can't believe I still feel nervous walking into his loft after living with him for three months. But I still get those slightly good feeling, slightly uncomfortable butterflies in my stomach every time I see him. Is that a good thing? I hope so…..

"Mimi?" I heard from the one voice I'd wanted to hear all day.

"Roger? You there?"

"Of course I am, silly," he said, pulling me into a kiss. Damn him, he was such a good kisser.

"Miss me?" I said.

"Always," he answered simply, kissing me again. I got that weird feeling again. I mean, I had kissed plenty of guys in my life before, but it never felt this _good. _God, I loved him way to much for my own good. Just as we were starting to make out on the couch, I heard a voice.

"Geez, guys, can you at least go into Roger's room if you're gonna do that? I mean, no one wants to see that! This isn't just your loft!" Mark ranted.

Roger and I just rolled our eyes simultaneously and went back to making out. Mark just sighed impatiently and huffed into his room.

A little while later, I asked Roger one of the most serious questions I'd ever asked him.

"Why is it that kissing you feels so much better than kissing every other guy I've ever kissed?"

"A little thing called love, baby, a little thing called love." he answered, kissing me on top of the head.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Sleep

A/N: Ok, I know, this sucks, but I've been really tired and out of it lately…sooooo here goes.

Roger's POV

I hate seeing her like this. Crying, in so much pain. The worst part of it all is that I know exactly what she is going through. I have been through it with my own withdrawal. I want to help her, to make it all better, make it all go away. But I can't. All I can do is make an insanely sorry attempt at comforting her. So I sit here, cradling her to my chest, stroking her hair, letting her tears soak through my shirt as she sobs into it, telling her, "Shh…Shh…It's all right Mimi. Go to sleep.'

Mimi's POV

God, let it end! I have never been in so much pain in my entire life! The only thing that makes it even the slightest bit bearable is the fact that he is there with me the entire time, comforting me. He's too good for me. I should leave; I should have left a long time ago, let him enjoy whatever life he has left. I'm just holding him back. But I'm just too damn selfish. I know he feels terrible about this, like it's his fault. Ha! Then, the pain dulls to a dim lull in the back of my mind, as I let myself listen to his voice. "Shh….Shh… It's all right Mimi….Go to sleep.

I try so hard to follow his instructions, for hours upon hours, until I finally give in. The last thing I hear before finally falling asleep and being released from this hellish pain is his voice.

"I love you," he says, and I fall under.

A/N: I know, corny and pretty unoriginal, but again, I've been out of it. Plus, all run-ons are meant to be there. Thanks for reading! And to show me what you think, all you have to do is press the go button. Come on, you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky Charms

Lucky Charms

A/N: No idea where this came from. A bit of Mimi's history.

"Please Mimi?" Roger asked pleadingly.

He had been doing this for a half an hour. He just WOULD NOT REST! 

"FINE!" Mimi sighed frustrated.

"Seriously?" He said incredulous.

"Yes, I'm seriously going to tell you why I ran away." she sighed.

"I was 15. My…papi…..he hurt me. Beat me. My little sisters too. Well, half sisters. My mom took my only blood sister with her when she left. I lost my best friend that day. So I hitchhiked my way to New York. That's where I met Angel. She let me move in with her and…yeah."

"Yikes."Roger said.

"Hardcore story, I know," she tried to laugh.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

"Really?" she said skeptically, cynically.

"Really. Because anyone who attempts to do that will get his or her ass personally kicked by yours truly."

"You have such a way with words, Roger Davis," she said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, it's all part of the wit and charm that made you fall in love with me!" he said, playing along.

"Just call ya lucky charms," she muttered, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sighs and Giggles

Sighs and Giggles

A/N: No idea where this came from. This is the last random one. Plot will come into play next chapter. This whole story, from what I've all ready written throughout is all PostRent. But for clarification for this chapter, Angel is alive magically. Yes…magically.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Roger and Mimi laughed and collapsed on the couch. They had just gotten back from the Life, where Mo and Joanne almost got kicked out for disturbing customers with their excessive PDA, and all in all they had caused commotion as usual. Now Roger just wanted to relax. He wrapped his arms around Mimi's tiny waist and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He had said that a lot more often since her near-death experience 3 months ago. Mimi had moved in then since Roger was too creeped out to let her be on her own. And, miraculously, Mark had gotten a girlfriend. Her name was Katherine. Mark had met her at Buzzline. She was the sister of a colleague of Mark's. So he wasn'tb as unforgiving of Mimi and Roger's little displays of affection. Maureen and Joanne had also been going strong. They hadn't had a major fight in 2 months. And, of course, Angel and Collins were in love even more, if that were humanly possible. Life was temporarily good for the bohos.

"I love you too." she said.

And they settled into the couch, falling asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I know, short and really bad. Review? Still?


	5. Chapter 5

Something Special

Something Special

A/N: Actual plot! Yes, folks, this is where the story actually gets moving. I know this is RogerMimi centric, but I couldn't help sorta…moving the spotlight for a chapter. Enjoy!

"Unggh," Roger groaned at the sound of hyper knocking. "Go away! We don't want any!"

Giggling, Mimi said, "It's probably just Angel. As you can tell by the knocking. Now are you gonna lie there all day, or actually put some pants on and get your lazy ass out of bed? And wake up Mark. It's 11 o clock!" She smirked to show she was teasing and flounced to the door.

"Humph. Don't these people have JOBS or things to do…" He grumbled, making his way to Mark's room.

"Umm…baby?" Mimi asked after letting Angel in.

"Yeah?" he asked groggily.

"Did you miss me telling you to, uh, you know, to put some boxers on or something?" Mimi answered. "You know, so we don't disturb our friends?"

"It's fine. I guess I deserve it," Angel said, shielding her eyes.

"Oh. Right," Roger mumbled, shuffling embarrassedly to the bedroom.

Once Mark and Roger were both unhappily up and sitting on the couch, (with pants), Mimi asked, "So, Ang, you were saying you wanted to tell us something?"

"Collins proposed!" She squealed.

"Isn't that illegal?" Mark asked, getting dagger-eyes from Mimi and Angel in response.

"Not in some states," Angel replied.

Mark and Roger slowly looked at each other, then looked back.

And promptly cracked up.

Pouting slightly, Angel asked, "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"Whew. You almost got us there. But Collins proposing would imply him settling down…and committing," Roger said, cracking up.

"Well, he did," Angel said, pouting even more.

"Yeah, well, we'll see," Roger said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go back to bed and laugh myself to death."

"Me too," Mark mumbled.

"Ignore them." Mimi said simply.

"I am," Angel said, showing Mimi her ring.

"Do you know what this means?" Mimi asked excitedly.

"I think so," Angel said, a smile beginning to form.

"Shopping!" They both said simultaneously, running out the door.

rentrentrentrentrentrentrentrentrnekfdsfkldskjfksdjkfsdjkfjdskjfkdljfkdsfkdsjkfdkfjdkfdkjf

Later on, Roger was sitting on the couch when he heard a knock. "Open up, bitches!" came the reply.

Opening the door, Roger said, "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Didn't Angel already come by and tell you?" Collins asked, clearly confused.

"Wait…she…you….you PROPOSED?" Roger asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Why?" Collins asked.

"But…that would mean…How could you DO this to us?" Roger asked.

"What do you mean?" Collins questioned.

"You. You're settling down. You're leaving us." Roger mumbled under his breath.

"I am not leaving you. I've just found her. And I know I want to stay with her forever. How will that mean leaving you?" Collins asked.

"Humph," Roger harrumphed.

"Fine drama king. I'll leave you to wallow." Collins mumbled as he left the loft.


End file.
